It's All Over
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: AU Bela is a hunter and is in an abusive relationship with another hunter. Is their any hope for her being saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural or any of the characters

**Storyline: **AU Bela is a hunter and is in an abusive relationship with hunter. Is their any hope for her being saved? Pairing: DeanXBela - in future chapters

**Author Note:** Story title maybe changed soon

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed real late, the time maybe one or two o'clock in the morning by now. She had a black eye from a punch that she didn't deserve. She didn't know what she did this time but either way she gets one even if she didn't do anything bad. Tears rolled down her eyes after he left the room to drink. Anytime he left she wanted to runaway from him but was afraid that he would find her and bring her back to him and beat her up.

"Hey" he walked through the door. Bela felt fear coming back inside her. She was weak cause he made her feel weak. "Hi" she said getting up. "I'm gonna take a shower" she said before walking toward the bathroom. "Cool. I'll join ya in a minute" he says.

She walks in and turn the shower on. This was the life for her. Being abused and scared and having no one to help her at all. Bela wanted to tell someone about her relationship with Henry but figure that no one would ever understand where she was coming from. Even with a black eye she would make a story up just to cover up what he does to her.

As she slipped her jeans off then her underwear before moving to the top to take her shirt then her bra off and threw them where her jeans and underwear were lying on the floor before stepping in the shower.

The hot water burn right through her skin. Bela felt fear as the door open and shut. It was Henry. She closed her eyes deeply before opening to a Henry that was now holding on to her waste. "Feeling a little better now?" he asked. Bela looked at the floor for three seconds before she answered him. "Yes. I am" she lied. The truth was she wasn't feeling any better but if she says to him no she wasn't then it would've gotten much worst than.

"Good" he said helding her gently now. Bela eyes moved to where the curtain was and wanted to escape but if she did he would find her anyway. She didn't get the point of leaving him if he was going to find her.

She closed her eyes for a minute having to try and forget the nightmares before re-opening them to see that she was still living a nightmare. All Bela ever wanted was the abuse she gets from him to stop but it never did. Even if when they did the whole break up and getting back together he would tell her that he would changed but he never did. If anything she believes that he likes the abusing her more and more.

All he ever does was go and check out other girls and cheat on her and beat her while poor Bela was defendless and weak to do anything about it. If he saw her talking to any kind of guy even if it for a case he would get upset and beat her ass up until he got tired and wanted to do something else.

One thing for sure was that Bela was not safe with him at all and that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Bela open her eyes up, hurting. After taking a shower with Henry the two of them got into a big fight again and he started beating her badly. She has now a few bruises on both of her arms. She gulped silently. If Bela found someone to protect her from Henry then she would be happy but how was she ever going to find someone who was going to understand the abuse she getting almost every night by now.

She slowly lifted her head up from the pillow that she was laying down on. Henry was already up before she was and got both himself and her some coffee. "morning" he said. Bela eyes moved to his. "morning" she as she was getting out of bed.

Henry got up from his seat and walked over to Bela who thought was going punch her or something but instead he put both hands around her waste and held her in his arms. "Sorry about last night. It just that...i don't know, i guess i sometimes worry about you and i get over carried sometimes to but as i said i worry about you. Ok" he says. Bela putted a tiny smile on her face and nodded. "ok" she leaned in to kiss him.

Bela knew that was another lie of his. He would always say something like that and would think that she believed in him and what he says to her when she really didn't but if showed or tell him that she didn't believe in what he was saying to her then she was afraid to know what was going to happen then.

She needed to be away from him but Bela didn't know where or who to turn to protect from Henry. He did told her once when they first met that he did grew up in a bad neighborhood as a child and that his father was abusive to. Maybe that was the cause for all the beatings he gaven her? Maybe it was the way he was raise to do? Who knows all the answer to why he decided to hurt Bela in so many ways. But whatever the reason was it better be a good one though.

"I need to get ready now. Ok" Bela said to him in a low voice.

"Ok. But um...you might have to go to the wife place alone today because i gotta phone call to go someplace and i need to be there in a few minutes. Alright" he said kissing Bela forhead before walking out on her again. He could be cheating on her again or might go to a bar and get wasted and hit on a few chicks? The answer may never be known.

Bela then start to undress herself to change in the clothes she needed to wear if she wants to look professional as a fake reporter if she wanted to work on this case that is then she put on some make up to cover her black eye.

After getting ready Bela walked out the door to work on the investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Bela arrived to the house to interview the owner she spotted a black 1967 impala parked on the side lines. She had no clue if the person who owns that car was a hunter like she is and is also working on the same case or if they were real reporters and are just trying to get answers. Whatever the reason was it won't go that well.

She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Bela waited patiently like always til the woman who own the house answered the door. "May I help you?" she question Bela on weather she was lost or looking for a street or whatever.

"Ah yes. I'm with the CSI and I was hoping that I could ask you a few questions?" Bela said. The woman looked at Bela for a minute before she nodded her head. "Yes. Please come in. I was just talking to a few detectives about my husband death. If you want to join them in asking me questions that is?" the woman said.

Bela gave a nervous smile to her but hide the nervous part. "Yes, I would love to join them" she said. The woman step aside from the door to let Bela inside the house.

As soon as Bela walked in the door she saw two guys sitting on the couch. One was tall and the eyes were almost like you could look at a puppy and the other guy was short and looked more like he likes trouble. Either way she had a job to do and doesn't want people like that in her way.

"would you like to sit down?" the woman asked Bela who obvious wasn't paying much attention to her as much as she had her eyes on the guy who was a little bit shorter than the other guy who was like big foot (A/N: not my best description of Dean and Sam. sorry about that) "sure" she replied right before she sat down right next to Dean.

"So, do you mind telling us where you found your husband body?" the tall asked.

The woman took a deep breath before answering his question. "I found in the garage near the washer-machine and dryer" tears began to fall down her face. "all body pieces ripped into sheds, everywhere" she began to cry and didn't want to be re-living the memory of how she found her husband dead and all.

"Mrs. Peterson did your husband had maybe enemies?" All three looked at Bela when she asked that question.

"N-no. Not that i know of. Everyone loved Danny. He was kind-hearted." she says. "Why would say that"

Bela tried to find the words to reply to her but couldn't find any. "It just that, maybe someone would wanna go far and hurt him. You know try and pretend to be nice and wait for the right time to...ya know." Dean came to the rescue to go and help out Bela who wasn't that happy.

Thirty minutes later

The three walked out of the house. Bela walked toward her car and Dean followed. "First off you don't look like someone who would work in the CSI who would start asking questions as a start with 'do you think that anyone would wanna hurt him first'" Bela turned around and looked into those green eyes of his.

"And you don't look like someone who would work in the FBI and neither does he" she nodded (i think i got it right?) her head toward Sam. Their was a little odd silent between the two as there was some staring in the eyes as well.

Bela took a deep breath before she spoke up. "Look why don't you and brother go and stay out of my way while I'm working on a case here. I don't want any trouble from the both of you. Understand" she walked away after that while Dean stared at her not in a happy way either before turning around and walking back to the car where his brother was standing.

"She a bitch" he turn to take one last look at her and saw her take off in the car. "If anything she the one causing us trouble here" he says.

Sam looked at his brother. "Yeah and what you wanna do about it?" he question his brother. Dean looked back to see the car was already gone and looked down at the ground before at his brother. "If we see her tonight at any place...we look out for her and watch her every move she does and see if she has anything plan" he said before opening the door to the impala and drive off with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night Dean and Sam went to a bar. Sam kept rambling on about the case and Dean just wanted to shut his brother up. Yes, Dean loved and always protected his brother from almost anything but him talking about the case and all was really giving him a headacke.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get a beer. You want anything…like a tutu or something fancy" the oldest Winchester said very sarcastic.

Sam squinted his eyes at his brother. "Cute" was his reply back to him. "Just get me a beer too" he said before Dean got up to the bar and ordered two beers. While waiting he saw the same woman from today sitting by herself and just drinking a bear. Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should tell her to leave this town cause him and his brother were working on the case and that it might be dangerous for someone like her to work on it alone or if he should try and flirt with or just talk in general. He took both B and C cause A seem a little too mean.

"You know someone like you shouldn't be drinking in a bar ya know…some creep might walk and sit right next ya and might start hittin' on you" he said.

Bela eyes moved from looking down at the bar table to up "funny, thought you were the creep" she replied back as very sarcastic.

"oh sweetheart you don't know me that well and I can tell you this…I'm not a creep" he said.

Henry walked right and saw Bela talking to the same guy that he saw earlier on today. Yes, he spied on her as always to make sure she wasn't flirting or anything with another guys. It was fine for him to flirt with other girls though? But not ok if Bela flirted with other guys? That a little unfair but then again look at the relationship and how it turned out.

He walks up right in front of Dean as the two were talking. "Hey sweetie. Sorry I was late. I had to do somethings ya know" Bela nodded. "Ok" she said.

Henry turn around and looked at Dean and didn't really like that much. He turned his head and looked right Bela. "How about the two of us get outta here. The place looks like it's gonna get crowed soon and you know how I hate crowds and stuff" he said.

Bela looked him. "Fine, let go" she said getting up from her seat. Dean just watched as Bela and Henry walked out the bar, but before Henry left he turned and gave Dean a really mean look on his face that was had the words 'watch it buddy…she mine' before turning around and walked out the door.

Later that night

Henry drove the car to the house that was abandoned. Both him and Bela got out and begin to walk inside. As they were on the first floor searching for clues he seemed to have a lot mind. Mostly with Bela and that guy she was talking with. Bela seemed to notice this. "Everything alright with you" she said in a curious voice.

"Um, that guy at the bar….do you know him in anyway?" he question her.

Bela should've seen this part coming. She knows how jealous he can be and then the beatings come. "Nope…never seen him before. He just came and sat down next to me and started talking about the weather and stuff" she lied and Henry knew it too.

He looked away from her for a second before going in and punching her in the face real hard. "Bitch" he says "I saw you today talking to him after you left that house he followed you to your car and two couldn't stop staring at each other" he said all of this before punching Bela in the stomach.

He kept on hitting her before she started to feel unconscious from all the beatings that he was giving her and before she or he even knew it, she fainted on the floor. Henry being the jackass as he was just went and left her there on the floor.

Half an hour later

Both of the Winchesters arrived at the house where Henry left. Dean still had Bela on his mind and Sam could definitely tell that his brother was starting to like her but didn't want to say anything at the moment.

Dean also had a bad feeling about the guy she was with. Something about him was just wrong but Dean couldn't figure it out though. Both brothers walked right in the door and saw a female it was hard to see who it was in the dark so the two walked a little closer to the body to see that it was Bela with tons of bruises and a black eye.

Both Sam and Dean ran over to her quick to check her pulse to see that she was still breathing. Dean looked at his younger brother. "Looks like we have to investigate this place another time" he said as he lifted up Bela in his arms and went to the door and Sam followed behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I had a whole different idea for this chapter but I decided not to use it though cause it would be a little too early to go and make Dean part of the whole abusive situation that Bela in.

* * *

The next morning Bela woke up in a unknown motel. Well she seen it before but it wasn't the one she was staying in though. She slowly sat up with her arms and legs hurting really bad and seeing that she was were a AC/DC t-shirt and pair of black pants.

"Mornin' sweetheart" Dean said sitting across the room looking through books. "How you sleep? Good I hope?" his voice was very sarcastic.

Bela just rolled her eyes and squinted at him. "Cute. A moron like you can tell apart morning and evening" she said back. This was going to be fun for them to get along. Bela got of bed and walked over near Dean and sat across from him. "How did I get here? Better yet, how did you find? Were stalking me or something?" she asked.

Dean looked at her. "No. I didn't stalk you. I didn't even know you be at that house" he said. "My brother wanted to check it out and got there and saw you on the floor unconscious and all bruised up and a black eye too and plus when I carried you outta there and when we got here, you were pretty heavy" he said. Bela grab a little piece of the donuts that were on the table and threw it at Dean face. "Hey, be nice to your hero" he said.

Bela just a smirk at him before getting up to take a shower.

Couple minutes later, Bela walked out of the bathroom having a towel wrapped around her body. "Don't worry, I'll get dress and get outta your way then" she said grabbing the same pair of clothes she wore last night.

"You could always get dressed out here" Dean says as she looked at him. "Cute" she says. "You are a perverted type of guy. You seem more like a player but then again a guy whose a player can also be a pervert too" she looked at him and blushed a little. Dean is a such a good guy for her but she with Henry who has some issues and when she with Dean she feels more like herself which was just yesturday since that was when they met.

Bela walked in the bathroom while Dean just looked speechless. There was something about her that made him actually speechless and this was the first time a woman ever did that to him.

Five minutes later she walks out of the bathroom fully dressed. Bela was about to open the door so she can leave when Dean grabbed her arm and stop her from walking out. "Can you let go of me?" she was feeling a little impatient with him.

Dean stared at her. "Sure. But I wanna ask you something first?" he said. Bela looked into his eyes and couldn't tell if this was a trick or not but she see that he did wanted to ask her something though.

She nodded "Fine" she said and Dean let go of her arm. "What you wanna ask me?" she asked.

Dean hestitated. He knew whatever kind of relationship she was in was not any of his business but he needed to know what the hell going on though. "When me and my brother found…I saw or we saw on you a black eye and a few bruises on arms and such" Bela should've seen where this was going. "Is there a problem in your relationship…like abuse or whatever?" Bela looked at Dean. She couldn't believe he had to ask her a question like that and even one that wasn't any of his business.

"Sorry sweetie, but that is clearly not any of your business" she tells him. "And even if it were your business I still wouldn't tell you" she said to him before she left him in the motel.

Bela stood there for a minute or two feeling tears rolling down her face. She wanted to tell someone so bad but was afraid too. But the whole afraid part thing was Henry fault cause put that in her. But she wouldn't mind telling someone that she just met though. Dean was someone she might trust in and protect her from Henry if anything bad was about to happen and yet she denied it to him though.

She was still outside of the door and still could turn and open the door and tell him about everything but it might be a little too late for that though. All Bela did was walk away and not look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Henry apologize to Bela again even though she doesn't actually believe him when he says that he sorry. He even said he would make it up to her by going to the house again and try and investigate it without the yelling and punching and whatever else and she agreed to it.

He drove his 69' Chevy as always to the house. Bela was having a bad feeling that something was going to happen and knowing Henry it just might. She was feeling really uncomfortable about this situation and felt much better when she woke up and saw Dean face which made her feel so much better than seeing Henry face and having to get punch by him.

She put on a little smile when she thought of Dean and his sense of humor of his. Henry notices this. "What you smiling about?" she looked over at him. She didn't know what to do or say and knows how he feels about her around other guys.

"Nothing, just how happy I'm here with you" she lied. Henry kinda could feel that Bela had her mind on something or someone else and he thinks he knew who it was but didn't want to say anything to her but he knows that the other guy would loose to him since he had Bela and no one else can have her even if they think they can.

He pulled the car near the sidewalk and the two got out to investigate the house. "I'll check upstairs and you check downstairs. Okay!" he says before opening the door.

"Alright" she said before walking in the house and Henry went upstairs.

Bela was starting not to feel safe that she had to be by herself at all. She more used to having someone with her than herself. She went and walked in the kitchen still feeling a little scared but tried to stay brave for herself and prove that she strong and doesn't need Henry anymore. Yes, she wanted to test herself first before she left him officially but it might not happen after what happen last time when she tried to leave him.

"Hey, Bela come up here. I think I found something" she heard his voice. She didn't even want to go up there cause he was upstairs but he'll hurt again if she didn't obey him though. She walked out of the kitchen and back in the main hall where the stairs were and went upstairs not knowing or seeing Dean's car was in another direction of were they were parked (Dean isn't in the house yet).

"Henry, Henry what room are you in?" she yelled out.

"In this one" he said back. She followed where she heard his voice and entered the room. When she got in there, their was a bed, a nightstand and dresser but no Henry. Which confused her cause she could tell that his voice did came from this room. "Henry…Henry, where are you?" she question out loud looking around the room.

The door went shut "Right here" he said out nowhere (he was behind the door in case you got confused) "let's have some fun" he grabbed Bela tight and pushed her down on the bed that was behind her.

She tried hard to get him off of her. Kicking and pushing and everything. "Get off of me now" she begged him. "Henry get off of me" it felt more like she had to beg for her life for him to get off of her or something.

All of the sudden the door that Henry shut, open up and no one else but Dean was standing there not looking so happy and neither was Henry.

Dean stepped in the room "she just told you to get off of her" he said looking super pissed at him. Henry who wasn't happy to see Dean didn't like how he ordered him to do that and didn't do what Dean had ask him to do.

"Sorry, but I do what want and not anything else that people tell me to do" he was being a jackass as always. Dean didn't like how this guy was treating Bela. She was proberly nice and he changed her by getting rid of that and putting fear in her instead and that was one reason why Dean hated him.

"I said get off of her" he said before punching and pushing him off of her and grabbing Bela arm and helping her up and putting her behind him. Bela quickly buried her face in Dean shoulder as she held on to his arm. Normally Henry wouldn't do this but for some reason he did but Bela was feeling a little scared to know why he did it though.

Henry whose was staring at the two looked super pissed at not only Dean but Bela too cause she would always go to him but she didn't this time. She went and stayed with Dean instead. "You bitch" he said walking towards the two before getting punched in the face by Dean again. "What the fuck was that for?" he said in pain.

"Easy, you touch her again I'll kill you" Dean had a serious tone in his voice when he just threaten him. Henry never takes threats and thinks that Dean could joking or not but he wasn't though. "If you been treating her like shit your messing with me cause I'm the one whose gonna be protecting her from guys like yourself" he said.

Henry just stood their looking pissed at the two. "Whatever" he says. "I don't need this crap from anyone" he says before walking out of the room. Dean and Bela both made sure he left.

Bela let go of Dean arm and move from being behind him to his side. "You ok?" he was very curious to make sure Bela was alright and there wasn't any damages that he done that he already caused for her. Her eyes met with his but hers had a mixture of both fear and tears rolling down her face. She nods her head a little bit before leaning into Dean and buring her face into his shirt while feeling his arms wrapped around her to make feel safe and protected.


	7. Chapter 7

After that Bela went with Dean back to the motel that him and Sam were staying at. She didn't speak a word to him as he was driving. Who would've thought that Dean would march right in and save Bela again. If he didn't show then who would've know what would've happen to Bela then.

Through the drive back all Bela did was look out and stare through the window not wanting to remember what just happen a few minutes ago. It was all just happening so fast and he never did anything like that before and lately Henry just been scaring her a lot for the way he been behaving around her like she did something that she didn't know and would get blame for it. All she wanted was to leave him and go into hiding. Not drag a guy and his brother that she met the other night into her relationship problem.

Dean hated the silence in the car. The only thing that wasn't silent was the radio playing AC/DC.

"So…odd night, huh?" he was trying the best he could do to break the silence in the car. Bela head turn and stared at him. More likely she didn't want to talk about it or anything right now. Especially with Dean, not because she just met him but because she doesn't really trust him that well or yet to talk or even tell him anything.

"Whatever" she turned her head back to stare out the window again. Dean was getting really frustrated with this chick. He saved her ass from either getting rape or beaten up and she acting like a cold bitch toward him for what? Saving her life? Maybe, but still it wouldn't hurt if she gave him a little credit though.

Still getting frustrated with her, Dean pulled the impala on the side of the road and turn the key in the engine around. His eyes looked at her while Bela didn't look right him but down on her hands. "Listen, I just saved your ass from whatever it was your asshole of a boyfriend and it wouldn't kill ya to say 'Thank you Dean for helping me out back their' would it?" he had a lot of anger in his voice.

Bela now looks at him pissed. "Sorry, didn't know you wanted to say that" she says. "Thanks for helping out. I don't what would've happen if you didn't come a long" her voice was very sarcastic.

Dean wasn't looking too happy either. Mostly with Bela and her attitude that she was giving him. Maybe this was how it was when people try and save her from her boyfriend or maybe not but still she had to be a bitch about it. "You know, I tried to tell myself that your fine and hey maybe you just get into fights with strange people while I still get the strangest feeling that maybe you don't get into fights and maybe he goes and hurts you and doesn't care that much on how he's hurting you just as long your getting hurt on nothing that you did wrong" that was where he had to draw the line at.

Bela was now extremely pissed at Dean for saying that to her face. "What he does to me is none of your fuckin' business" he could tell by the voice in her tone that she was extremely piss at him for saying that. "Where the hell do you go off saying that when the bottom line is that you don't even know me so how do you know what I don't deserve what he does to me when I already know that you jackass" tears began to fall down her face.

Dean didn't mean to make her cry but he meant what he said that she didn't really deserve the beatings though. "I'm sorry" he lean in and tried to wipe away her tears but she pushed his hand from her. "Hey, I apologize to ya and Im just trying to get rid of your tears" he said.

Bela looked at him. She could tell he was trying to help but either way no one could help her and her problems. "Whatever. I'm outta here" she said getting out of the carf and walk away from him and the car. Dean just hesitated. He wasn't going to let go back to him or let walk all by herself alone in the dark. He open his side of the door and went after her.

"Hey, wait up" he yelled trying to keep up with. She was moving pretty damn fast than he was.

Bela turn and saw him coming near her. "What?" she said was he was coming closer before standing right in front of her and the both of the looking at each other's eyes.

"You should stay with me and my brother for the night and in the morning we can drive to the place your staying at and get your belongings and we can just go and leave the town and come back at better time" Bela didn't like that plan since the last time she left Henry he found her and beat her up until her face was all bruised and bloody. But the idea of Dean and his brother with her might make it better but still it might happen all over again.

She slightly smiled and sighed at the same time. "That plan would be perfect but….the last time I did that it didn't go that well and I don't want you or your brother get involved with all of this and it would cause a lot of –" Dean went and press his lips against her to make her shut up with all the talking she was doing before letting go and leaving Bela confused and speechless about the kiss. She looked at him, straight in the eye. "What was that for?" she sounded so confused about the whole kissing thing and all.

"So you don't go and give me a headache" he said joking of course. Bela smiled and laugh a little bit. "Hey, I made you laugh. I think I deserve an award or something" Bela hitted Dean lightly on his arm.

The two couldn't help but laugh anyway. "We should get going" she said. Still thinking or feeling that maybe Henry was watching them, she wrapped her arm around Dean and held it really tightly as the two headed back to the impala.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, Bela felt Dean arm around her. Dean offered her his bed to sleep in while he was planning on sleeping on the floor but Bela insisted that he can sleep next to her. It was better than having no sleep and wondering if your abusive boyfriend or ex-boyfriend was out their watching and in a way it made sense to have Dean sleep next to her just in case.

She turned her body straight up that it was facing the ceiling and turned her head to look at Dean. "Morning" she seemed happy that she slept next to him or not having a beating or anything. This was the first mornings in a long time that Bela actually felt happy.

"What? No morning kiss or anything" she hit Dean's arm slightly and laughed.

"You'll get kiss, but only in your dreams" she said before she got up to get ready leaving Dean with a smile on his face. He kinda figured that she was the kind that was going to play games with him.

* * *

A hour or two later

All three, well Sam was the first one up and ready (figured I might as well add that part) before Dean and Bela got up but anyway all three were dressed and ready to go. Bela thought that it would be better if Sam stayed at the motel just cause of how Henry is really strong and it would better if Dean came but Sam didn't want to and told her that two is better at fighting instead of one on one (I think I got myself confused at this part lol). This was gonna be one hell of a showdown and she was had a bad feeling something might go really bad.

She sat in the backseat of the impala behind Dean. She didn't want to make any eye contact with him what so ever for one that Henry would tell that she liked him and also that Dean was driving and she didn't want to be a distraction towards any of that. But he moved his eyes every couple of minutes to make sure that she was fine. "You ok back there?" he seem curious cause she seemed nervous about going back.

Bela eyes moved from looking out the window to his eyes through the mirror. "Alright I guess" she said. Truth was she wasn't very happy to go back and see Henry again after what happen last nigh with the him, her and Dean. Maybe he wasn't there or maybe he was at the motel and with some slut anyway. Bela went back looking at the window. Like there was going to be any thing else to do. All through the drive she sat looking at the window while Van Halen (you know you love the 80's besides me) playing.

Getting to the motel where Bela was originally staying at with Henry wasn't that hard to find cause it was two blocks down to where Sam and Dean were staying at so the ride wasn't that long but it was in Bela mind though. The good part was that Henry wasn't there so she could go and sneak in the room and get her stuff and go.

As soon as Dean parked the car, Bela open the door and got out. Dean did the same. "What are you doing? I'm just going to get my stuff and leave with you and your brother" she says a little confused cause she didn't want it to go down like this.

Dean look straight into her eyes. "Yeah, but he abusive and whatever else and he might walk in and plans that you made with me and Sam could somehow change around" that was true. Anything Bela agrees to then changes cause of Henry. It not her fault though, he has some kind of power that makes her do anything he wants, even if it something stupid.

"Fine, let just get this done quickly before he comes" she said before she walked passed Dean, really quickly. She open the door and poke her head in first to make sure that he wasn't really there. The car was sign but knowing Henry he could've bashed it up into pieces or what not. Bela then pushed the all way and walked in with Dean behind her. Oh what a terrific day this was gonna be.

Dean saw a bag, laying near the floor. He picked it up "Here" he said handing the bag over to her. "Just grab your things and we can get the hell out of here" he said. Bela stared at him.

"You know you can help too" she said. Dean just gave her _'Fine, I'll help you out' _look on his face. He didn't want to but it will get done a lot faster though.

Dean decided to go through some of the draws in the room. The first one he open he pulled a Victoria secret with red coloring bra. He seemed to be turned on by it (as always lol). Bela turned and saw Dean liking the bra. "Give me that" she said pulling it out of his hand. "Maybe you could start with anything that isn't in draws…fine anything in the bathroom or something" she said before getting more stuff that was hers.

He went in the bathroom and putting her make up in the bag and toothbrush, deoritant (sp? I'm a crappy speller) and whatever else was hers and this took him all around five minutes. He looked at the counter in the bathroom and didn't see anything else that her and walked out. "Done yet?" he said.

Bela looked at him as if she was going to hurt him or something. "Almost" she said. "Just how about we just go and leave some of things behind" she said before Henry walked in the room looking a little wasted. Who the hell wants knows what he did all night along. "Hi" he walked up to Bela after she said hi to him. He had a little smile on his face that said _'you gotta be fuckin' kidding me, right?'_ Bela felt nervous what he was going to do.

Without even seeing it coming, Henry punched her right in the face really hard. "Slut" he said. Dean didn't even know what to do. The only thing he could do was try and protect her from this asshole of a boyfriend she had.

Dean walked and pulled Bela behind him as he did last night (story night if your confused) and punched Henry back real hard leaving Bela freaked out and scared. She didn't want no fight and yet their might be one coming. "Don't go touching her like that again" he said before punching Henry in the face again and this time real harder than the first punch. "let go" he grabbed her hand and lead the way out the door and left.


	9. Chapter 9

It been a whole week since both Dean and Bela both saw Henry together. After they left the motel that she was staying with Henry, Dean was the who suggested and won the argument with Sam about leaving town and coming back when it was better timing to work to go back working on the case. The fighting the boys had could've lasted way more than three hours even though it felt like a two months.

Bela was in the back of the impala, while both of the Winchester boys were in the front (as usually). Dean gave her his jacket to keep warm which she did used it for, once she put on, she felt really warm and comfortable.

During the whole week Bela spent with the boys, she had not slept once. Her and Dean did sleep together (and not like that you people with dirty minds) but she couldn't keep her eyes shut. It could be the fear or was afraid that Henry was looking straight at them or it could be something else, but who knows? The only good part was that Dean was with her every step of the way and that it.

Feeling her eyes closing in, she couldn't help but shut them, she did had a hard week and could use a little rest. Dean looked at her through his rearview mirror which was a sign that it was ok and that he pull the car up somewhere and get a tank of gas and some food. He didn't want to leave her side when she was wake, anything could've just happen if he left her side and he didn't want that which was why he wanted her to sleep as a way for him to leave her side but be right back so she didn't have to worry.

When he pulled the impala up to the nearest gas station and got out the car, Sam did the same. "Um…I don't think I need anything Sammy, but you can go get some porn magazines if you want" he had to make a smartass comment. Sam just looked at his brother like _nice Dean, thanks for saying that_ look on his.

"No, I was wondering how long your girlfriend was gonna stay on the road with us?" Dean gave his brother a confused look on his face when he didn't get what his brother was talking about before moving his eyes on Bela to make him reliaze what Sam was talking about.

Dean hesitated, he had no words on what to tell him. He didn't even think of Bela as his girlfriend at all, he just been very protective of her though. "Dude, she is not my girlfriend. She just having a hard time being by herself and needs people like us to help her get back her strength and try to handle being on her own" Sam didn't believe half of what Dean was telling him. Even if Dean is saying on what he believed that was true Sam still wouldn't believe him for many reasons.

"Whatever you say Dean, whatever you say" his voice was very sarcastic on that one and Dean could tell. "So then tell me, how long is she gonna be on the road with us then?" this was proberly fun playing twenty questions with Dean even though it was pointless and it wasn't that much entertaining even to Dean it wasn't that much fun.

He looked at her before moving his eyes to his brother to give him answer. "Maybe a few weeks depending how well the progress is going" he said. How the hell was Dean suppose to know how long she was staying with them for? Guessing was his only answer though and not even thinking she might stay with longer or short at all.

Sam just gave him a _'Yeah and I'm gonna find a girl to also join us on the road so it won't be a trio anymore. We'll be the fantastic four' _look. Dean just got confused at the look though. "Dean, we don't know how long she been with him and if we did then it would help us to know how long she gonna be hanging around us then. But we don't her that well and the only person she feels more safe talking to is you…oddly" Dean squinted his eyes at him. "All for we know, she could've been with him for years and put so much fear in her that it may take longer than a few days or months" somehow with all what Sam said, Dean actually agreed with it all.

"I'll talk to her later" he said shutting the gas tank after it was full. "When we get into a new town. I'll talk to her one on one and see how much work we have to do to put back some strength back into her" he said before getting in the car and Sam did the same a minute later.


	10. Chapter 10

Bela woke up later on a couch with a blanket over her body. The boys must've arrived in town and didn't wake her up to tell her. She slowly sat up and put her hands over her eyes and moved them up on of her head to push back her hair. Once she got up she totally forgot that she was now on a road with Dean and Sam and not Henry and yet she felt like she was on the road with him. It could've been from her nightmare that she just had that made her forget about the being on the road with the boys or maybe it just that she used to being on the road with Henry that it scared her a little but the answer will never be known.

"Sleep well, princess" she heard a man tone and looked over at him. It was Dean. She smiled slightly and hestitated before she could speak to him. "Fine I guess. Where is Sam?" her tone sounded a little off beat but that was proberly because she just woke up.

He push him self out of the wall that he was leaning with his right shoulder with and walked over to her with his arms still folded around his chest. "Out. He actually, um, he wanted me to talk to you" he was now kneeling down in front of her. She seemed to have a curious look on her face on what he or what Sam or whoever wanted to know whatever. "We need to know exactly" he locked eyes with hers "and if you get upset or whatever I'm sorry for that" she looked at him deeply wanting to know what he was going to ask her. "We need to know how long you been with that guy to know how long it was going to get your strength back up again?"

Bela didn't speak or did she know what to say. How long she been with him? God, if she only remembered when they first met til the day he cheated til he starting beating her til she met the Winchester boys. Damn it. How could she even remember when it been so long. This sucks.

"I can't remember" that was the only answer she could give. "It been so long that I can't remember how we met. I remember some things he told me about his childhood but I can't remember how we met or how it was before the beatings" he looked at her and saw a few tears rolling down her face.

He went to go wipe one of her tears of her face which freaked her out a bit. She hid her face in the blanket very quick before Dean hand could actually touch her face. He seemed a little lost but got straight back on track as soon as he realized it.

Dean then got up and sat beside her on the couch. He tried to touch but it just freaked her out more but he had another plan. He slowly put her arms around her which made now look over at him confused. The two stared at each other. Dean pulled her in close to him and let her cry on his shirt.

He didn't want to make her cry or even make her cry and yet she did even though he didn't mean to. He rubbed her back gently hoping that the tears will stop soon. "Shh…it alright, it alright." He whispered to her. At this moment he would rather say anything to keep her calm and not have her be upset any more.

She then pushed her self away from Dean and look right at him. The tears seem to be stopping. No lie, this was a moment between the two of them. They could tell. They may not go and admit but they could tell and feel that it was a moment between them. And to top it all of Sam came home and ruin the moment.

"Hey guys, what new with you two" he said walking over and sitting across of them in a chair.

"N-nothing" Dean said. It was actually good that Sam came in the right time because who would know what could've happen while they were looking at each other. Sure the moment became awarkward after Sam popped right in but hey, to Dean it was almost like _'Thank god you came in because I had no clue what was going to happen or do.' _ Kinda way. "Find anything on the Petterson case, Sammy?" he wanted to think about anything but the moment. If Dean was falling for her then there might be a chance that he might actually hurt her. Not psychical (sp?) like what Henry did but more in the emotion or whatever area people call it.

Sam knew or felt that he was ruining something really special that was going between them but he also did see the look in his brother eyes when he seem to be happy that he came in at the right time. "I found out that he was insane and that he spent most of his time and died in this old building where the other recent victoms were killed in" he said.

Dean seem to be interested. "Well when should we start looking at the place. Tonight?" Sam didn't speak for a couple of seconds.

"About that…it turns out the place is going to be occupied for a while" Dean was now lost. "It be much better if we went tomorrow night" Dean was now really loss on what Sam meant by that. He could tell that Sam knew something but wasn't saying it.

He didn't want to play games right now. He wanted to kick some ass but Sam was acting strange about that. "Why can't we go tonight? Is the police there or something?" Sam shook his head. It wasn't the police then. Yet he still couldn't figure it out still. "Then why can't we go tonight?" his tone was mixed with anger, confusion and that was about it.

Sam didn't know how or what to tell them. The words were right in his head but he didn't know how to say it to them personally. "Um, the reason the three of us can't go tonight is cause, um" this was gonna be hard to get out. "It turns out that your ex-boyfriend is in the same town and I may have saw him walking in the building" was that so hard to say out. Maybe it was but still.

Bela was speechless. Just knowing that Henry was in the same town with her and boys made her feel scared inside. She felt a hand around her. It was warm and felt very protective and safe to know that it was Dean that and wasn't one that trying to beat the living shit out of her. "If we go, stay with me and Sam at all times" he said. She nodded a little. Being at the same place with him was going to be hell though she would know cause she been with him for so long. "Let go then" Dean said getting up from the couch and Sam and Bela starring at him all confused up.

"Now?" the younger Winchester was way to confused by this. He already just told them Henry was there and Dean wants to go know? What the hell is wrong with him?

Dean looked at the two. "We beat the traffic and plus we show how Bela been doing without his sorry ass of beatings" he said putting on his leather jacket. "Comin' or what?"


	11. Chapter 11

The seating in the impala was the same way as earlier today how everyone was in the car. Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger seat and Bela was in the back of the car. Can you say Karma? Well the whole seating arrangement proberly doesn't count but still. He did spot Henry car as Dean was pulling up. _'This is going to be awarkward'_ he thought in his head. As far as he could tell it going to be hell breaking loose once those three enter the building.

Dean was the first then Sam and Bela stayed for a few minutes before getting out. Dean was nice enough to wait but he also told Sam to go ahead and wait for them. He handed his hand out and she took as way to help her to get out of the car and stand up. Dean shut the door once she did and begin to walk. Bela did the same except she had a worried look on her face and was starting to get a bad feeling about what might actually happen now.

Sam was waiting by the entrance door. It wasn't like he wasn't going into the building without his brother. Well he was but it was better to know to know if they were all gonna stick together or if they were separate ways. Better than getting a phone call with Dean being worried about where he wondered off too. Dean soon caught up with Sam and Bela right behind him. "Hey, Sammy. What new" Sam just gave him a look that more like _'cute, jerk face'_ Dean just gave his famous smartass smirk on his face.

"So what the plan?" Bela wanted the whole odd brotherish awkward moment that was going on. Dean looked like he got plan (even though he never can't think of one on the spot as always lol). Both Sam and Bela looked at him and saw how hard he trying to think of a plan. Should've seen that one coming with the whole plan thing with Dean. "How about Sam goes and look in the far end of the building and check any rooms that might have information on our guy and you should go in the front of the building and check any thing there and I'll just stay out here" that a fast one she was trying to pull on but Dean wasn't go and do that.

He didn't speak or look at Sam or Bela for a minute or two before he found the words he wanted to say. "Nice try. Sam take the back and you come with me" shorter version of Bela idea except she was going in the building except and not staying outside. Sam walked away and disappeared and Dean open the entrance door and walked in. She followed him in.

Her arms were folded across her chest as she moved her eyes back and forth looking at the place. Being the place felt more like hell rather than home in a way. Some how Dean could feel that Bela wasn't feeling any comfortable being inside. Who wouldn't if your ex is in the same place. Dean wanted her to calm because being freaked out and scared or whatever she was feeling and he didn't want that. He wanted to show that ass of a boyfriend to show how been doing well without him in the past couple of days.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Bela listen to me. Just try and be strong so when or if we see him I want him to see how better off with out him" she looked at him confused when he said I to her. He should really thought what he wanted to say before speaking. "I meant we and if he doesn't see I'll be man enough to kick ass just for the hell of it" she agreed on letting him kicking Henry ass for her for all what he made her go through.

"Deal!" actually wasn't so sure if she really was agreeing to what he said or not but all she did know that he was trying to make feel more comfortable though. "We should really get a move on now shall we?" she said.

They started back walking. Bela still felt scared but if she was with Dean then she knew that she safe then. Lately she been wondering if she has any feelings for him. He always there when she wakes up and she goes to him to talk to and he doesn't pay much attention to anyone except her. Correction he only pays attention to her if guys start to hit on her, he doesn't when he starts flirting with another chick that walks right by him and leaving her alone with Sam who she also gotten along with but not the way she has been with Dean though.

As they were walking, noises started showing up out of nowhere. A male voice. The only three men were Dean so it couldn't be him since he wasn't making any noise, Sam who was at the back of the building so it might have been him but then again he could far far away to make it impossible to make any sounds and Henry who Sam saw coming in the building earlier before them. It kept freaked out Bela quite a bit in a way that she wrapped her arm around Dean so tightly that she barely wanted to let go of him.

They kept getting closer to the noise. The voice didn't even sound close to Sam at all. It sounded more like Henry voice. Both Dean and Bela got close to the door that was close that Dean open it. Not locked or any thing and they saw him. Drunk. And not the kind he was with Bela either when it was a couple of beers. He was drunk drunk where it was three or four more of beer but maybe nine or ten or even more than that. Bela stood there shocked and scared. Once he saw them, Bela went right behind Dean and had her hand on his arm and was looking over right at him behind his shoulder.

Henry was so damn wasted that it wasn't even funny and that he shouldn't even be in the building. "Well if it isn't the fuckin' whore who likes to go and fuck with other guys now" his eyes were on her before landing on Dean. "And if it isn't the guy who can't stay away from other guys girl. Did you wanted to claim your prize and show it in my face" he was really scaring Bela that she didn't want to look at him right now. Not in this light that is. "Well I got news for the two of you. I don't need either of you because I'm been doing fine on my own" he almost falled but caught himself by putting his hand on the table.

Alright, he was really freaking her out and she wanted him to stop. He wanted him to stop acting like how he was and every thing but it would never happen. Bela moved out of behind Dean and begin to walk a little slowly but didn't want to be near him.

"Henry, stop. Your freaking me out here" she was trying to see if she can get through to him. But that won't help or maybe it will? Who knows that answer. "Listen to me your really scaring me right now and you should really go before you do any thing really stupid" this wasn't helping anything. Bela took maybe two or three more steps before getting punch in the face real hard. Dean stepped in the picture and took charge. He grabbed her arm and took her aside to the door.

It got a little confusing when Sam showed up out of nowhere. "Dude I thought you were on the back of the building? What the hell are you doing over here?" he was confused on why Sam had to come all the way over and see this little 'melt down show' here.

"I know but I was hearing some weird noises and I decided to see if you guys were alright and see if you were in any need of help" he then saw Henry "and I was right" Bela didn't speak and neither did Dean. It already been a long night why bother explaining the whole story.

"You two stay where you both are. I'll handle Henry" before turning around Henry was already on top of the table and acting almost like a three year old. This was going to be a little more difficult for him to try and handle. "Henry come down. You already have Bela freaking out at this moment" this was going to be much much harder.

"And if I don't whatcha (sp?) gonna do about it? You gonna be mr. big hero again as always and make me the fuckin bad guy. Well it ain't happen" Bela wanted to help Dean but he didn't want her to help. Dean already trying to have him calm but the hell it wasn't going to happen.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere. Something open the roof title and grabbed him. Bela cried out and tried to run but Sam caught her and hold her in his arms so she wouldn't try and go any where and get herself killed. "No" she was devastated. Seeing Henry getting killed or whatever it was that was going to happen or if it just did. Sam and Dean looked at each other as Bela was crying real hard on Sam shoulder.


End file.
